


Пустые комнаты

by tier_wolf



Category: True Detective
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: – Тебе так западло было купить хоть один стул? – Марти вдруг ощущает какую-то иррациональную уверенность, назревающую в груди округлым теплым комком.– Чтобы ты начал таскаться сюда еще чаще? – парирует Раст.
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Kudos: 7





	Пустые комнаты

Не то чтоб Марти в принципе редко думал про Раста - честно признаться, так только про него и думал, даже возвращаясь к семье с работы. Раст вообще умел производить неизгладимое впечатление. 

Но в _таком_ ключе - не думал никогда. 

Все было нормально, ровно настолько, сколько это возможно с Растом Коулом, или даже чуть больше (Раст со своей стороны тоже старался, как ни странно). 

Они обменивались вежливыми рукопожатиями, иногда не очень вежливыми, когда Марти бесился после очередной выходки напарника, но ни разу не щелкало в голове рычажком переключения режима "опасно". 

Раст был придурком, в чем-то почти психопатом, даже пострашнее тех, что они ловили, но одновременно, Раст, технически крейзанутый, но на практике не заинтересованный ни в чем, кроме копошения в архивных делах, вызывал скучное умиротворение. 

В какие-то моменты Марти даже начал подозревать, что орет на него только ради проформы, без какого-либо реального раздражения. Как на ножку стола, об которую самого же и угораздило по неловкости споткнуться - доораться до нее все равно невозможно, но легчает уже от самого процесса. 

Иногда его по обыкновению штормило в другую сторону - в острое желание выколупать Раста из его ракушки непрошибаемого скепсиса и приступов мизантропии. Ничего хорошего из этого обычно не выходило, но и ничего чудовищного и нового для себя Марти ни разу не узнал. 

Раст был Растом, неудобным, как гвоздь в стоптанном ботинке, и таким же привычным. Постепенно Марти начал даже удивляться, почему остальные не могут привыкнуть к нему и воспринимать как фоновый шум.   
Возможно, что-то в этом было. В том, что они сошлись, пусть и с трудом, и Марти сделал то, чего не смогли остальные - не просто научился принимать Раста Коула как данность, а сам занял какое-то место в его голове. 

Впрочем, даже это не могло объяснить того, что творилось сейчас в _скупо меблированной_ квартире Раста. 

В чем-то они повторяют ту самую сцену у шкафчиков. Только теперь Марти не угрожает, а слëту останавливается в тупом недоумении, что же собирался сделать. 

Раст терпеливо ждет, упершись загривком в стену, но, не дождавшись больше никакого движения, утомленно вздыхает и высвобождает руку, случайно зажатую между их телами. Сперва-то она толкнулась Марти ладонью в грудь, неубедительно протестуя, но теперь просто свободно повисает вдоль тела. 

– Я все обдумал, и не нашел веских аргументов против, – с непрошибаемо скучающим видом наконец выдаëт Раст.   
Словно андроид хренов. Перед глазами живо встаëт картинка, где он вырисовывает схему в своей здоровенной книженции – плюсы и минусы, которые есть в том, чтобы поебаться с Марти Хартом.

– Так что, будь добр, придумай их сам, и пойди уже нахер, – внезапно заканчивает Раст. "Нахер" у него выходит каким-то мягким и смазанным, почти вопросительным, словно сам он не успел решить, насколько такое обращение будет уместно. 

Да что тут вообще может быть уместно, если серьезно. 

Во всем виноват, конечно же Марти. Он вообще всегда виноват, даже тогда, когда Раст косячит самостоятельно - значит, недоглядел за ним. А в этот раз даже Раст умудряется включить голову и дать ему шанс отшагнуть назад. Но Марти идиот, и шансом этим не пользуется. 

Разжимает, правда, жёсткий захват, и недоумевающе, не доверяя собственным ощущениям, укладывает ладонь на горло Раста, обводит большим пальцем линию челюсти.   
Даже если бы специально захотел, то никогда не попал бы так метко. Раст возмущенно вздергивает голову, но моментально обмякает. И это всë. Его сопротивление уже точно сломано в мелкие щепки. Черт его знает, что с ним не так. Что ему там вообще нравилось в прошлой нормальной жизни, не заваленной напрочь полицейскими протоколами. Или в прошлой не-нормальной жизни, тянувшейся четыре года между наркодилерами и конрабандистами. 

Как всегда, пытаясь хоть мельком заглянуть в голову Раста, Марти ощущает, что просто тонет в контекстах, оказывается ими к хренам заживо погребен. 

Это все не то. Есть гораздо более твердая почва, где сейчас ведëт он.   
Ладонью ощущается, как Раст пытается сглотнуть, не выдавая при этом нервозности. Нихрена у него не получается, особенно, когда он неуверенно переступает босыми ступнями, стараясь отстраниться.   
Отступать некуда. Вообще-то они собирались работать над делом. 

– Тебе так западло было купить хоть один стул? – Марти вдруг ощущает какую-то иррациональную уверенность, назревающую в груди округлым теплым комком.   
– Чтобы ты начал таскаться сюда еще чаще? – парирует Раст. 

Это просто показуха. Дальше он послушно позволяет провести себя до середины комнаты, подсечь под лодыжки и спокойно рушится на матрас, расстеленый на полу.   
Смотрит снизу вверх этим фирменным "ну и долго мне еще ждать, пока ты закончишь тормозить" взглядом, и расстегивает одну за другой три пуговицы рубашки, начиная с затрепанного воротничка.

И нет, никакой восхитительной, соблазнительно гладкой кожи. Белая майка, выразительно обтягивающая проступившие реберные дуги.   
И даже когда майка отправляется на пол жалким комком – шрамы от пулевых ранений. И те же полукружья ребер. 

Весь Раст это какой-то беспорядочный набор ломаных линий, конкретно эти, пожалуй, даже самые мягкие из всех.   
И Марти прикасается к ним с ощущением, что все еще нихрена совершенно не понял. Чего-то очень важного. 

*

Самое главное – не впасть в тупую сентиментальность. Можно держать на руках Мэгги после потрясающего секса. Но нельзя докапываться до Раста, который когда-то очень ровным голосом обещал сломать ему разом оба запястья, если мозги на место не встанут. Вроде бы, отпечаталось в памяти намертво. Но до чего сложно теперь склеить тот повелительный тон воедино с картинкой – резко, некрасиво выступающий длинный хребет, полоска загара на загривке, узкая, поверх воротничка рубашки, взъерошенные влажные волосы, мягко неровно въющиеся. 

Очень вовремя выясняется, что Раст повернулся к нему спиной – вызывающим этим хребтом – _только_ для того, чтобы нащупать на полу сигареты. 

В самом деле, стоило ли подозревать в оплакивании невинности человека, считающего всю вселенную одним большим грязным бессмысленным гетто. 

Картинка и звук синхронизируются и приходят в относительное соответствие.   
Еще несколько минут требуется на то, чтобы убедить себя не планировать перестановку в этой пустой квартире, больше смахивающей на сумасшедший дом. 

Марти кажется, что он вдруг начинает понимать всех этих продажных дурочек, готовых вопреки логике бесплатно возиться с Растом. Его и правда страшно оставить одного. Он вызывает желание водить его за руку, варить ему кофе, и читать долгие нотации о том, как жить нахрен не надо. Марти, например, начал бы с того, что три пули в подреберье это полный пиздец, о чем ты вообще думал, когда подставлялся, Раст? 

– Не хотел бы в этот ответственный момент прозвучать как герой Джейн Остин, но о чем ты там думаешь с такой рожей, что мне хочется уехать в Гонолулу?   
Итак, Растин Коул садится, спустив ноги на пол (колени закономерно оказываются на уровне плеч) и, сосредоточенно разминая сигарету пальцами, вышибает из головы Марти все зачатки сопливой симпатии. Навылет, словно автоматной очередью.   
Отличное окончание вечера. 

– Скажи мне, что это не трава, – Марти, уже потерявший желание взаимно грызться, выбирает нейтральную тему. Максимально нейтральную тему. 

– Это не трава. Зачем? У меня есть колеса, – почти оскорбляется Раст.   
– Отлично, – устало заключает Марти, отбирая сигаретную пачку. – Он не удосужился купить стулья, потому что слишком потратился _на колеса.  
_  
Раст фыркает на него как разозленный кот, и постепенно начинает снова _помещаться_ в привычную картину миру. 

Итак. Вообще-то они собирались поработать над делом.


End file.
